jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Duracrete Technologies Inc.
Duracrete Technologies Inc. is a starship Construction, Vehicle, Mining, Explosives,-manufacturing company based on the planet Rendili. History Duracrete Technologies Inc. Is a Rendili based company spanning the Galaxy and was temporarily based on Coruscant in the Works District. Though after the invasion of Coruscant by the IF the company moved back to Rendili and continued selling it's superior products. Product List Rendili StarDrive List http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Alliance_Assault_Frigate_Mark_II Alliance Assault Frigate Mark I -85,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Alliance_Assault_Frigate_Mark_II Alliance Assault Frigate Mark II -95,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Horn-class_bulk_cruiser Battle Horn Bulk Class Cruiser -75,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bavos-I_military_space_platform Bavos-I military space platform -100,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bavos-II_military_space_platform Bavos-II military space platform -120,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Derilyn_Space_Defense_Platform Derilyn Space Defense Platform -2,000,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dreadnaught-class_heavy_cruiser Dreadnaught class heavy cruiser -100,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dwarf_Star-class_freighterDwarf Star class freighter -3,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/FireStar-class_orbital_defense_station FireStar class orbital defense station -1,000,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Field_Secured_Container_Vessel Field Secured Container Vessel - 2,000,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hammerhead-class_cruiser Hammerhead class cruiser -65,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Customs_Frigate Imperial Customs Frigate -150,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Katarn-class_boarding_shuttle Katarn class boarding shuttle -225,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kiltirin-class_dungeon_ship Kiltirin class dungeon ship -250,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lictor-class_dungeon_ship Lictor class dungeon ship -800,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Corvette Light Corvette -700,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Neutron_Star-class_bulk_cruiser Neutron Star class bulk cruiser- 65,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Praetorian-class_frigate Praetorian-class frigate http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rendili_R/M_Facility_Number_Four R/M Facility number four -2,000,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Republic-class_Star_Destroyer Republic-class Star Destroyer - 350,500,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Dock Space Dock -2,000,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Starlight-class_light_freighter Starlight-class light freighter -120,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Type_I_Light_Duty_Space_Defense_Platform Type I light duty space defense platform -1,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Victory_I-class_Star_Destroyer Victory I-class Star Destroyer- 200,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Victory_II-class_Star_Destroyer Victory II class star destroyer -225,000,000 Credits Republic Engineering Corporation List (Own 49% of the Company) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Agave-class_picket_ship Agave class picket ship - 350,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Defender-class_assault_carrier Defender class assault carrier -2,530,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Defender_In-system_Fighter Defender in system fighter -125,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Endurance-class_fleet_carrier Endurance class fleet carrier - 40,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ferret-class_Reconnaissance_Vessel ferret class reconnaissance vessel -130,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hajen-class_fleet_tender Hajen class fleet tender -275,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Majestic-class_heavy_cruiser Majestic class heavy cruiser - 21,000,000 credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Defender-class_Star_Destroyer Defender class star destroyer -168,528,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sacheen-class_light_escort Sacheen class light escort -500,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Scythe-class_main_battle_cruiser Scythe-class main battle cruiser - 21,000,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shieldship Sheildship - 60 million Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Solo-class_Combat_Freighter Solo class combat freighter -700,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior-class_gunship Warrior class gunship - 700,000 Credits Other ships (Traded blueprints for these.) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Skipray_Blastboat GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat -200,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Scimitar_assault_bomber Scimitar Assault Bomber -120,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Missile_Boat Missile Boat -115,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE_PHANTOM TIE Phantom - 100,000 Credits http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE/sa_bomber TIE/SA Bomber -115,000 Credits Aratech Repulsor Company http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Aratech_Repulsor_Company_products 101-C Hovercraft http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/101-C_Hovercraft 105-K lancer bike http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/105-K_lancer_bike 109-Z Hovercraft http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/109-Z_Hovercraft 440 Super-Heavy Armored Chassis http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/440_Super-Heavy_Armored_Chassis 520 Battle Platform http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/520_Battle_Platform 64-Y Swift 3 repulsor sled http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/64-Y_Swift_3_repulsor_sled 74-Y speeder bike http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/74-Y_speeder_bike 74-Z speeder bike http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/74-Z_speeder_bike 93-B Hovercraft http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/93-B_Hovercraft Aratech Ionmaster http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Aratech_Ionmaster Aratech droid oxidizer http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Aratech_droid_oxidizer Arrow-17 airspeeder http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow-17_airspeeder Arrow-23 transport landspeederhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow-23_transport_landspeeder BARC speeder http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/BARC_speeder BRT Supercomputer http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/BRT_Supercomputer CUTH-BRT-92-X3 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CUTH-BRT-92-X3 Droid ion blast Mark I http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Droid_ion_blast_Mark_I Droid ion blast Mark II http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Droid_ion_blast_Mark_II Droid ion blast Mark III http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Droid_ion_blast_Mark_III G0-T0 infrastructure planning system http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/G0-T0_infrastructure_planning_system G0-T0-Telerath http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/G0-T0-Telerath Infantry Support Platform http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Infantry_Support_Platform R82 jump boots http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/R82_jump_boots Repulsor-equipped submersible carrier http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Repulsor-equipped_submersible_carrier Screamer Jumper Jet Pack http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Screamer_Jumper_Jet_Pack Sentry droid Mark I http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sentry_droid_Mark_I Urban Bombadier http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Urban_Bombadier Urban Navigator http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Urban_Navigator Yellow Demon 100 Speeder Bike http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Yellow_Demon_100_Speeder_Bike Z-12 Cargo Master Speeder Truck http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Z-12_Cargo_Master_Speeder_Truck Taim and Bak http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Taim_and_Bak - Blaster weaponry Bp.2 anti-infantry turret http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bp.2_anti-infantry_turret Bp.4 anti-vehicle turret http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bp.4_anti-vehicle_turret FF-1 medium repeating blaster http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=FF-1_medium_repeating_blaster&action=edit&redlink=1 Kd-3 light blaster cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kd-3_light_blaster_cannon&action=edit&redlink=1 KT6 heavy blaster cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/KT6_heavy_blaster_cannon MS-4 twin blaster cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=MS-4_twin_blaster_cannon&action=edit&redlink=1 SC4 heavy blaster cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/SC4_heavy_blaster_cannon - Laser weaponry GA-60s double laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=GA-60s_double_laser_cannon&action=edit&redlink=1 GX7 laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=GX7_laser_cannon&action=edit&redlink=1 H8 dual laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=H8_dual_laser_cannon&action=edit&redlink=1 Ht-12 double heavy laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ht-12_double_heavy_laser_cannon&action=edit&redlink=1 IX4 laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/IX4_laser_cannon KL5 laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=KL5_laser_cannon&action=edit&redlink=1 KT4 laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/KT4_laser_cannon KX-4 laser cannon turret http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/KX-4_laser_cannon_turret KX5 laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/KX5_laser_cannon KX9 laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/KX9_laser_cannon MS-1 heavy laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=MS-1_heavy_laser_cannon&action=edit&redlink=1 Queldor single-barrel laser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Queldor_single-barrel_laser_cannon - Turbolaser weaponry D6 turbolaser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/D6_turbolaser H6 turbolaser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/H6_turbolaser H9 dual turbolaser cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/H9_dual_turbolaser QuasarFire turbolaser turret http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/QuasarFire_turbolaser_turret XI7 turbolaser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XI7_turbolaser XV7 turbolaser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XV7_turbolaser XV9 turbolaser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XV9_turbolaser XX-8 turbolaser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XX-8_turbolaser XX-9 heavy turbolaser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XX-9_heavy_turbolaser XX-10 turbolaser tower http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XX-10_turbolaser_tower - Other weaponry Bp.5 anti-aircraft turret http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bp.5_anti-aircraft_turret HVs-2 Hypervelocity gun with Imperial Department of Military Research http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hypervelocity_gun - Heavy equipment 1009-JuleX reserve battery http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/1009-JuleX_reserve_battery gYvX shield generator http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/GYvX_shield_generator Core Galaxy Systems (Purchased a copy of the blueprints) Core Galaxy Systems Dreadnought http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Core_Galaxy_Systems_Dreadnought PTR-3 Vedette Starfighter http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=PTR-3_Vedette_Starfighter&action=edit&redlink=1 Dynamic-class freighter http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dynamic-class_freighter Republic Fleet Systems (subsidiary of Republic Engineering) Chu'unthor http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chu%27unthor Star Saber XC-01 starfighter http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Saber_XC-01 Aurek tactical strikefighter http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Aurek_tactical_strikefighter Herald-class shuttle http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Herald-class_shuttle Foray-class blockade runner http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Foray-class_blockade_runner KT-400 military droid carrier http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/KT-400_military_droid_carrier Republic freighter (Sith Civil War) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_freighter_%28Sith_Civil_War%29 Republic escape pod http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_escape_pod Republic Shipyards Subsidiary of Republic Engineering) Jedi Justice Cruiser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Justice_Cruiser Centurion-class battlecruiser http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Centurion-class_battlecruiser Duwani Mechanical Products LB-series bulk-loading droid http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/LB-series_bulk-loading_droid War droid http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/War_droid-series HK-47 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HK-47 HK-50 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HK-50 HK-51 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HK-51 HK-58 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HK-58_Aurek HK-77 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HK-77 HK-Taskmaster http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HK-Taskmaster 3C-series utility droid http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/3C-series_utility_droid 3DO Protocol/Service Droid http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/3DO-series_protocol_droid IT-series utility droid http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/IT-series_utility_droid Juggernaut war droid http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernaut_war_droid T1-series utility droid http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/T1-series_utility_droid T3-series utility droid http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/T3-series_utility_droid Rendili Vehicle Corp. Boulder-dozer http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Boulder-dozer Patented Designs A-290 Blaster Rifle http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1189&t=10290 Duracrete Assault Cruiser http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=7385 Superior Dynamic Class Freighter http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=6725 Duracrete Vandar Defense Station http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=8038 Duracrete Jedi Legacy Star Defender http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=8381 Republic SSD http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=7296 Duracrete Jedi Legacy Fighter http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=8042 Duracrete Guardian Attack Fighter http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=8674 Hammerhead Legacy Cruiser http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=9793 Brute Assault Fighter http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=9746 Duracrete Assault Tank http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=6849 Duracrete Light Assault Tank http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=8023 Duracrete Jedi Assault Transport http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=8786 Duracrete Trooper Armor http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1323&t=10240 Duracrete Assault Trooper Armor http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1190&t=10224 Duracrete Gat Gun http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=8706 G-7 (Guardian Class Battle Rifle) http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=10375 D-7 (Defender Class Battle Pistol) http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1189&t=10373 Other Services Rendeel Industries (Provides food and consumables for both land and space.(air,water,food rations) Duracrete Technologies Mining (Mine many common and uncommon minerals) on over 8 planets Duracrete Technologies Fuel Mining (Mine fuel from Rendili's Gas Gian and Peragus Mining Facility to power ships and other things) Category: Companies